fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Fire
Gray Fire is a uncommon variation of Fire Magic used mainly by masochists and those filled with self-loathing. Description Gray Fire is an uncommon variation of Fire Magic although neither a forbidden or lost magic its practices is so uncommon that generally people outside the Magic's few practitioners are unlikely to learn it ever exists unless are specifically studying unusual forms of magic. As its name implies Grey Fire resembles regular fire magic except for the flames being various shades of grey in colour. Gray fire does not consume physical matter for fuel rather it consumes magic. What differentiates this from other forms of magic fires which draw on the casters magic energy to sustain themselves without consuming physical matter is that Grey Fire is not limited just to the casters magic. Anything containing magic energy exposed to Grey Fire will have that energy drawn out of it to feed the fire. As mentioned previously Grey Fire does not consume physical matter in order to burn nor does it produce heat even an individual completely consumed by grey fire will not have their physical body harmed although they will have their magic rapidly drained from them potentially to an unhealthy degree. It is because of these qualities that Grey Fire is considered something of a natural enemy to moulding magic as Grey Fire will rapidly degrade the structural integrity of magic constructs as it drains away the magic energy which sustains them. Grey fire can also be severely dangerous to uses of holder magic although its actual effectiveness against different holder magics vary wildly. Gray fire has been known to utterly destroy, render temporally unusable or be curiously ineffectual against different magic objects with the overall rarity of Grey Fire meaning that there isn't much information with which a pattern might be established. As mentioned previously Grey Fire is not a forbidden magic never been formally made illegal by any government and it is not lost written records of its practice and how to use its power existing in many archives of Magic Lore. The reason for Gray fires rarity comes down simply to the fact that learning and using this magic is severely unpleasant. Unlike most forms of magic which flow naturally from the mages being and become more and more second nature as the user increases there mastery of their art using Grey Fire magic feels terrible. Uses of Grey Fire magic feeling revulsion and discomfort as they use the magic the very nature of Grey Fire drawing on their Magic energy in a way that is unnatural and unpleasant. Because of this quality even individuals with the potential to learn Grey Fire generally choose not to and what few practitioners this style of magic does have are usually either masochists or filled with enough self-loathing to want a magic which feels painful to use. Either way to use Grey Fire efficiently a person must make peace with the inherent self-harm of this style of magic. Category:Cdcat Category:Caster Magic